<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth It by DrivvenWrinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089584">Worth It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth'>DrivvenWrinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raidou is house/monster sitting for Iruka. It's gonna be a crazy week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namiashi Raidou/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/gifts">FairyNiamh</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money from this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iruka was an old friend. That was why he was here. Iruka’s twenty something ‘adopted’ little brother had been in and out of trouble his whole life. As a matter of fact, that was how Iruka had met the little hooligan. Naruto had been assigned to Iruka. The man had a gift for counseling troubled teens. He often kept up with the kids he’d helped, but not quite like he had with this one.</p><p>Hell, he’d let the little shit live with him more than once. Naruto would stay out of trouble for a while and then slide right back in with the wrong crowd. Iruka would pull him back out and the cycle would start over again. The kid never did anything terribly bad. He just seemed to have a thing for the bad boy type and that ‘thing’ kept getting him into just enough trouble for the cops to call Iruka. Everyone at the precinct respected Iruka a great deal. They were more likely to give ‘his kids’ a break.</p><p>Raidou was guilty of that bias, but he had grown tired of this one. He hadn’t actually ever crossed paths with the brat before. However, he’d heard stories and now was experiencing the little shit’s B.S. firsthand. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”</p><p>Naruto’s face was painted up like a Goth whore, or at least that’s what Raidou thought of it. The blond boy had lined his big blue eyes with swaths of dark grey liner and silver glitter. His lips were deep red with a black outline. His black painted fingertips gripped the window frame as he stared in shock at the scarred man sitting on the ledge giving him a ‘no nonsense’ stare.</p><p>The baka recovered quickly and turned on the charm. He smiled a sweet smile that Raidou was sure had blinded Iruka more than once. “I was just gonna visit my friend’s new shop. <i>She</i> sells vamp clothes and asked me to help her out by wearing some of them at her in store event tonight. I won’t be gone long, just wanted to let you know before I left.”</p><p>The blond head ducked back into the apartment and Raidou knew the little prick was trying to make it out the door before he could get back into the apartment and stop him. ‘Seriously, not fucking bright.’ He sighed, reached out farther than most would be comfortable doing from a ledge on the fourth floor. Grabbing the rope he’d attached to the fire escape earlier, he dropped to the ground. He was waiting at the back door of the building when Naruto came bouncing out with his cell phone to his ear. “Pffft, seriously... I don’t know where Iruka dug this one up, but...”</p><p>A big hand clamped him on the shoulder while another snatched his cell phone. “Yeah, he’s gonna have to call you back. In about a week.” Naruto spun around and his overdone face was a combination of outrage and astonishment. “Don’t worry; ‘this one’ will be taking very good care of Naruto.”</p><p>“You can’t do that!” Naruto screamed at him like a petulant child. He even stomped his black booted foot. Raidou just snorted and slung the overgrown adolescent over his shoulder. “Hey! You can’t do this either!”</p><p>This time Raidou laughed. “Stop me.” Naruto thrashed for a moment, before his round little ass got a hard whack. “Don’t push me, brat. I’ve about fucking had it with your bullshit.”</p><p>“Fine,” Naruto was spat venomously. “Just fucking drop me then. I don’t fucking need you! I don’t need anybody! Who wants you around anyway!” </p><p>‘Seems I hit a nerve.’ Raidou was aware of Naruto’s history. The kid had abandonment issues for some reason and yeah, he probably did this shit just to test Iruka’s loyalty and love. Rai was tired of watching Iruka suffer and he was not about to allow Naruto to manipulate him, one way or the other. At some point, Naruto needed to grow up and realize that life was hard for lots of people and they managed to live decent lives. He needed to move the hell on.</p><p>“Not happening. ‘Ru asked me to look after you and that is exactly what I am going to do. So, you just need to suck it up and be a good boy while he’s gone.” Raidou took the stairs rather than the elevator. He was jogging up them two at a time with Naruto bouncing on his broad shoulder.</p><p>Naruto struggled some more and got himself another slap on the ass. His pants were tight and thin, so it stung a lot. “Asshole.”</p><p>Raidou smirked. “What a way to spend my vacation. ‘Ru, you’re lucky I owe you.'</p><p>He tossed his burden on the couch unceremoniously. Reaching into the fridge, he pulled out a beer, “If you make me chase you again tonight, I will be the last person you ever wanna see, understand?”</p><p>Naruto glared at him and stomped down the hall. “Not like I wanna see you now.”</p><p>“I mean it. One call from me and the entire police force will be looking for you.” He couldn’t see it, but the blue eyes rolled in irritation. “And if you aren’t careful, Kakashi or the terrible twosome might be the ones to catch you. I told them they could keep you for the rest of the week if that happened.” Naruto froze in terror despite himself. Horrible images were scrolling through his head. The old silver haired perv was one thing, but Izumo and Kotetsu were terrifying. “Oh, and wash that shit off your face. You look like the chick in a Nightmare Before Christmas.”</p><p>Raidou was sure he could see steam rising off the young man <i>before</i> he entered the bathroom. The older man chuckled. It definitely was <i>not</i> going to be a dull week.</p><p>-------------</p><p>‘Two days... two days and I already wanna smother him with a pillow....’ Of the two men staying in that apartment, Raidou was not the only one feeling that way. Naruto had given up on sneaking out. He almost believed the man’s threat to turn him over to the perverts. So he’d changed strategy. If he couldn’t sneak out, he’d make the man throw him out. Operation ‘Annoying’ was well underway. So far, he wasn’t seeing the results he’d expected. This Raidou was a tough nut to crack. By the next morning, Naruto had switched gears and ditched the annoying shtick. Operation ‘Seduction’ kicked off with him eating breakfast in a towel in the kitchen.</p><p>Raidou didn’t even blink. He was rather proud of himself, by the way. Naruto, without all the skanky makeup and clothes, was attractive. He was extremely attractive.</p><p>He ‘accidentally’ walked in on the younger man showering, in the middle of the damn day. ‘Accident my ass....’ Naruto kept conveniently bending over in front of him for the dumbest reasons all afternoon, in the shortest pair of shorts he’d ever seen. Raidou resisted the urge to kick him square in his perfect little ass. The little shit even crawled into Iruka’s bed with him in the middle of the night. He pretended he was sleepwalking, of course. Raidou resisted the urge to throw him out the window, just barely.</p><p>The next day started with him ‘accidentally’ walking in on Naruto masturbating. To cap it off, the little bastard had the nerve to call out his name in the fakest porn voice he’d ever heard as he orgasmed. He actually grinned up at Raidou from his seat on the toilet. </p><p>Raidou was amazed at his own restraint. He had <i>only</i> grabbed the little shit up by the throat and tossed him onto his own bed. He’d <i>only</i> shoved a sock into the shrieking brat’s hateful mouth. He’d <i>only</i> tied those messy hands behind his back with a headband he found on the messy floor and those pretty ankles with a ripped T-shirt he shredded further. He <i>only</i> stretched the man across his lap and spanked that tempting little ass the way someone should have when Naruto was a hell of a lot younger. He’d only wrapped a belt around the kid’s bent legs before leaving him naked and bound to reflect upon his actions. He’d wanted to do a whole lot more. He sat on the couch drinking a cold beer trying not to picture that gorgeously toned body, that lovely face, those pretty eyes, and thinking bad things. Even Raidou was very surprised at his own restraint.</p><p>He left Naruto alone like that for an hour. He’d turned up the heat. He wasn’t cruel enough to freeze a naked man. Even if what Naruto needed was a serious ‘cooling period’. He braced himself and prepared to unleash a demon. He was stunned to find Naruto sobbing into his tear-soaked bed. ‘Shit....’</p><p>He was gentle, but cautious as he untied the young man’s feet. Naruto didn’t stir. His pretty blue eyes were clenched shut tight. His cheek was dusted pink with shame. Raidou felt sick. He unbuckled the belt around the long well-muscled thighs. He rubbed them until the marks disappeared. He unwound the headband from Naruto’s wrists and waited for a flurry of fists. Naruto didn’t move. He left his hands where they’d been in the middle of his back. Raidou reached for the gag. Naruto turned away and only then did his arms move. He curled in upon himself with his back to Raidou. He pulled the gag from his mouth and sobbed loudly. Raidou stood up and headed for the door. What the hell had he been thinking? It had seemed appropriate at the time, but now he knew it was overkill. He’d be lucky if he didn’t lose his badge and his best friend over this fit.</p><p>“I’m sorry...” A broken sob followed the apology.</p><p>Raidou froze, stunned. “Why are you apologizing?”</p><p>Naruto misunderstood. “You think I don’t know that I’m an asshole?”</p><p>He asked the question, thinking Raidou wanted him to admit what he’d done to warrant an apology. It didn't cross his mind that the man had been stunned to receive it when he had done something so horrible to Naruto himself.</p><p>Raidou bit his lip but didn’t move. “Why do you act this way then?”</p><p>“Cause... cause, it doesn’t matter,” the young man said in a flat, defeated tone. </p><p>“What doesn’t matter Naruto?” he asked sincerely. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter if I’m good or I’m bad... everyone leaves me anyway. If I’m bad... at least they pay attention to me ‘till they leave,” he admitted sadly. </p><p>Raidou’s head fell against the doorframe. “You can’t run Iruka off. He’ll never give up on you.”</p><p>“But he’ll forget about me... like the others... he only sees them sometimes... and he lives his life just fine without them...”</p><p>“So, you act this way, you live this way, to ensure you have a place in his life?” Rai rationalized. </p><p>“Pathetic, right?” Naruto’s voice was barely a whisper.</p><p>Raidou turned around. He picked up the top sheet, which was in a heap on the floor. Naruto was a slob. He wrapped the sheet around Naruto as he picked him up and pulled him up onto his lap as he sat on the bed. Naruto didn’t resist at all. He held the young man as he cried out years of loss, misunderstanding, and pain. He didn’t even notice the way his hands caressed and soothed the sobbing man. Naruto noticed. He’d actually kind of liked Raidou when he’d first arrived. He liked him even more now. Even if this man walked away after this week and never thought of him again. Naruto knew he’d think of Raidou, a lot.</p><p>After what had to have been nearly an hour, Raidou stood up and carried his burden back to the room he’d first taken him from. He set Naruto down on the toilet seat and tried not to think of what the brat had been doing sitting there earlier. “Shower and clean up the mess you made earlier. I’m gonna go make us something to eat. Don’t take too long. I...” He looked away and at the floor. “I live alone normally, but I really hate eating alone.”</p><p>He left Naruto with that thought, hoping that the damaged young man would not do anything stupid. He’d never be able to explain to Iruka that he’d pushed the kid into hurting himself. He’d rather eat his gun.</p><p>Naruto did as he was told. As he washed the tears from his face, Naruto felt better. He found himself hurrying to get out and clean up the bathroom, so that he could be by Raidou’s side faster. He hesitated a moment at the bathroom door. He was only in a towel. Would Raidou be mad at him?</p><p>Raidou caught a half-naked blur out of the corner of his eye moving at hyper speed between the bathroom and Naruto’s bedroom. He set the plates down on the coffee table and turned on the television. He was hoping it might serve as something of a distraction.</p><p>Naruto snuck out of his room and entered the living room warily. He hugged the wall and kept glancing at Raidou before glancing away. Raidou was flipping through the channels and trying not to spook the high-strung blond. A furtive thought slipped across his mind. ‘He looks good with wet hair.’</p><p>He frowned at that thought and Naruto mirrored him. The young man was watching him very intently now from just by the couch. Raidou gave up on picking a show and just stopped on a random channel and sat down on the couch.</p><p>It turned out to be a show on domestic cats, history, and behavior. Raidou liked cats. He liked how loving they could be, while still being independent and unpredictable. He picked up his plate as Naruto slid into a spot beside his foot on the floor.</p><p>They ate in silence for a while. Naruto was paying more attention to Raidou than his food or the show. He watched as the older man’s expression changed in reaction to the show. He had a nice smile. Naruto wanted Raidou to smile at him like that. His scars crinkled when the cats did something amusing.</p><p>Naruto bit his lip. ‘Why not... what’s the worst that could happen... he’s gonna leave in a few days anyway...’ He braced himself up with those words and leaned his head on Raidou’s thigh. The man stiffened for a minute but didn’t say anything or move away.</p><p>Naruto waited a few minutes before looking up at the bigger, older man. “What would you say if I told you I actually, kinda, like you?”</p><p>Raidou looked at those big blue eyes and tried not to smile too much. Naruto sure was full of surprises. “I’ll answer that if you can behave the rest of our week together.”</p><p>Naruto looked hurt for a moment, still he nodded. He understood. He’d been a complete ass, a manipulative ass. He didn’t deserve this man’s trust. He’d have to earn it. “Okay.”</p><p>He laid his damp head back on Raidou’s leg. It was big, muscled, and warm. Naruto didn’t even realize it at first. He was nuzzling Raidou’s leg like a cat. Raidou was looking at him with the strangest expression. It was half surprise and half amusement. Naruto blushed and ducked his head. That head stayed in contact with Raidou’s thigh. He liked feeling close to the man.</p><p>Raidou shook his head and turned back to the television. A moment later his hand fell lightly onto Naruto’s wet head. He began to stroke and toying with the blond waves. Naruto sighed in pleasure. It was like a cat purring. The ‘cat’ began nuzzling his thigh again. This time he didn’t stop and Raidou didn’t stop ‘petting’ him. They sat like that for hours. When they said goodnight and went to their separate bedrooms. There was a comfortable silence between them.</p><p>The last few days passed quickly. Naruto only left the house with Raidou to go shopping. They were homebodies and Naruto really enjoyed it. They talked about meaningless things, watched movies, and played video games. It was the best time of his life and he didn’t want it to end. He almost did something stupid the last day, but Raidou stopped him. “If you really like me, then you can wait, right?”</p><p>Naruto sat on the edge of the bed slowly pulling his shirt back over his shoulder, pouting. “But what if I never see you again...?”</p><p>“Should I tell you now?” Raidou asked as he continued packing the clothes he’d just washed. Naruto cringed. ‘How is it that I couldn’t see how adorable he was before?’ It was astounding. Naruto was, after all, the cutest thing he’d ever seen. That’s what he’d thought constantly over the past few days. This was the real Naruto; shy, loud, silly, generous, cute, oh so cute and absolutely loveable.</p><p>Raidou zipped up the bag and left it where it lay. He moved to sit in front of the younger man who had once again tried to seduce him. “I think that the first time I make love to you, it Will Not Be in your brother’s bed, or even his house. It will be in mine and you,” he lifted Naruto’s flaming face up with one hand, so that their eyes met; “you will never want to leave that house again. Understand?”</p><p>Those beautiful blue eyes were crying again and Raidou was ever so glad he’d been asked to house/monster sit. He’d come away with something truly precious.</p><p>~Fin~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>